1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to watches and, particularly, to a watch having a microphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Smart watches are employed for events reminder and time reminder besides displaying time and data. Users input events via microphone employed by the smart watch. Therefore, the microphone is mounted in the watch which results in an additional circuit board corresponding thereto being mounted and thickens the watch. Furthermore, the circuit board corresponding to the microphone is powered by a battery of the watch which results in shortening service life of the battery of the watch.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.